1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to an outdoor shade structure such as an outdoor umbrella, gazebo, or pavilion. More specifically, the present inventions relate to a light support adapter, used in conjunction with an outdoor shade structure, mounted on a light support adapter that can be stowed into the body of the outdoor structure such that the adapter is hidden from view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor shade structures are commonly used in beaches, patios, campsites and other places for shading sunlight in the daytime. During nighttime use, many of these structures can be used to support lighting devices that illuminate the area underneath and around the structure. Sometimes, the structures are configured to accommodate removable lighting devices that can be mounted to a portion of the structure. The lighting devices are often mounted with the aid of a light support adapter that is attached to the structure. The lighting device then attaches to the adapter and can thereby be suspended from the main body of the structure to provide light to a desired area.
The light support adapter used with such a lighting device typically protrudes downwardly from an underside of the structure. As such, the adapter is visible to the naked eye, even when the illuminating unit is not mounted thereon. Other outdoor shade structures with lighting arrangements can be configured to accommodate a removable light support adapter. A removable adapter can be detached from the structure and stored at another location when the lighting device is dismounted.